


Control

by GravityDefyingHair



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Emperor Hux, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Misuse of the Force, Not in a sexy way, Pre-Slash, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, especially to Hux, not slash but could be considered pre-slash, questionably canon, yeah I'll tag it as that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDefyingHair/pseuds/GravityDefyingHair
Summary: The moment he does not kill Kylo Ren is the moment Hux loses control over his life.Last Jedi Spoilers, read with caution.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just finished my big Kylux fic and now I write a oneshot. I'm a mess.

Hux thought he knew fear before hand. He thought he understood what it was like to lose control over his life. In the face of everything,  _ everything _ , he had gone through to earn his place in the First Order, this was by far the worst.

With Snoke, Hux knew the rules. He climbed his way up and there he would stay as long as he continued to succeed. 

And succeed he had.

He had conquered nearly the entire galaxy in Snokes name, single handedly destroyed the republic, designed one of the greatest weapons of organized mass destruction anyone had seen. He had the old heroes running. Even General Organa couldn’t face him because he was a force to be reckoned with. 

He had planned, and worked, and proven himself to countless people. He crushed those who doubted him. His control over armies was not just that of conditioning, but of loyalty. He planned, and planned, and _planned_.

One day he would rule the universe. All he had to do was outlive Snoke, and given how Snoke could not even properly stand for more than a few moments, Hux knew his time was coming. No matter how powerful a force user was, they could not escape death.

Hux was still young. He had years to live yet, years planned out meticulously to ensure his continued control and success over worlds.

The introduction of Kylo Ren had hindered his plans only slightly. All Hux had to do was make sure it was understood that when it came to leadership, hard work and, above all, _control_ ; Hux was in the lead. 

Always.

... But Kylo was the natural favorite. 

He was the Force user and the Jedi deserter that Snoke wanted to shape as his own. It didn’t matter that Kylo was sloppy at best and unhinged at best. Hux had continued to plan. He planned around Kylo, for the worst situations. When the Star Destroyer was destroyed, Hux went into action almost immediately attacking the Rebel base and chasing them down.

When Snoke used the Force on Hux, it was punishment for failure. Hux understood that, and it very rarely happened. Hux did not fail often, and if he did, it was because Kylo Ren hindered him.

Finding Snoke’s corpse cut in half was not part of the plan.

Hux was of course willing to deal with the hand given and was prepared to ensure that Kylo Ren stay out of his way, and Kylo Ren of course hindered that plan by waking.

And that really was where things went wrong.

Snoke had used his control over the Force when it came to Hux’s misdeeds. He need only remind Hux who he was speaking to, who he was serving under, and Hux would understand. Hux did not have control over the Force, and Snoke did. That was the extent of it. If Hux were to ever truly need to be dealt with, it would be publicly and at the hands of his own army. Snoke had told him this right away, just in case Hux had any ideas of rebellion that Snoke had not found out.

Kylo Ren did not care if Hux had done anything wrong. All Hux had to do was _look_ at him wrong and he was across the room. Kylo Ren did not use restraint. He did not see Hux as a pawn, or useful, or even worthy to be in the same room. 

And for the first time in years, Hux did not have a plan.

He could not predict when Kylo Ren would strike next. There was no pattern to his mood swings. Hux had no delusions that Kylo Ren would spare his life if he no longer found Hux useful. Hux was a symbol of the First Order, but Kylo Ren did not care for symbols. He did not care that people cheered at the sound of Hux’s voice, and he had no patience for the diplomatic way that Hux conducted their reign.

Hux could feel his time running out.

The only thing that had been holding Kylo Ren back from torturing Hux, from tossing him about like a rag doll had been Snoke, and now that he was gone Hux was left with no protection from his new 'Supreme Leader'. If it were just the bodily harm, Hux may have endured it, but it went beyond that in ways Hux was not prepared for.

Kylo Ren invaded his dreams and infected them until they were nightmares. Hux was left awake for nights at a time, and when his brain was in such a weakened sleepless state, Kylo Ren would enter his mind and order him about like an obedient servant. Even the simple orders that were given left Hux shaken to his core. If Kylo ordered him to leave the room, Hux would be leave without a word, his mind glazed over until he was just out the door. Hux dreaded being face to face to Kylo Ren. He dreaded speaking to him. Meeting his eyes. Just knowing that they were in the same room together.

Hux had never known fear like this.

Hux was alone in his suffering.

There was nothing Hux could do.

 

… Or so he thought.

 

The thief had mentioned it as they were paying him for his additional… services. The man who went by DJ (a horrid abbreviation as if he were a droid or something) watched as Kylo Ren had manhandled Hux’s equipment with the Force as if it didn’t cost thousands of credits… And he told Hux he knew of a seller who could give him something to keep Ren from doing too much damage.

Hux hadn’t thought anything of it in the moment, but as time went on and Hux felt as if he were going to die from lack of sleep alone, he reconsidered the thief’s words.

What could possibly be unaffected by the power that Kylo Ren wielded? What force on earth could keep the man in check? Hux could not imagine what sort of powerful object could keep a Force wielder at bay...

When Hux finally made contact with the seller he nearly turned away on the spot... But then he felt that heavy weight in his mind was gone. His shoulders felt lighter and Hux could have fallen asleep standing right where he was if he was a weaker man. But Hux was not weak. Not when he wasn’t being compared to Kylo Ren, and now? Now he would never appear weak again.

He would look foolish, of course, but only for a moment. Once it was witnessed that Kylo Ren no longer held any power over him, Hux would once again hold control over his own life. There was the lightsaber of course, but Hux was no slouch when it came to fighting. And without the Force, Hux imagined that they may very well be equally matched…

Yes...

Hux considered his next step carefully. He would need need to plan what would happen next, and he would show Ren just how in control he was. It was a game that Kylo Ren had been winning for a while now, but now it was Hux’s turn to make his move. 

He would not make a mistake.

The throne was reserved for the Supreme Leader and the Supreme Leader alone. Hux’s stormtroopers hesitated in their steps to surround it as Hux took his seat upon it. They knew what Kylo Ren was capable of. They had seen how he abused their General, but no longer. 

Hux was patient in his waiting.

Hux spent the time admiring his new pet. He thought of what to name it as it dozed lazily on his lap. Growing up, his mother had had a cat named Millicent… He thought that it could suit the creature just fine.

Kylo Ren’s presence was announced with his heavy footsteps. Angry and over confident, he stomped his way over to where Hux sat.

“ **Get up.** ” Kylo Ren hissed, and Hux could tell he was trying to control him with the Force.

When nothing happened Kylo Ren tried again.

“ **Get out of the chair!** ”

Hux did not move, but he did smile.

Kylo Ren reached out with a useless hand and suddenly all the stormtroopers had their weapons trained on him. Kylo tried to use the Force on them as well, but all of them were within the 10 meters surrounding Hux.

“I think it’s time we had a chat, Ren.” Hux said easily, crossing his legs, barely moving the creature in his lap.

Kylo Ren’s arm dropped to his side and his fist clenched. Hux could see how angry he was, how helpless he felt without his powers. 

How average he was without them.

“About what?” Kylo growled out.

“About leadership.” Hux said simply. “About teamwork. About power.”

Hux raised a hand and instantly all weapons trained on Ren were put down. Ren’s eyes darted around and Hux realized he hadn’t felt this powerful since he ordered the destruction of the Republic capital.

Hux placed his hand on his ysalamir and smiled at it. Finally, after all this time, he finally felt peace. 

Balance was being restored.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! This is based on some art that I've seen around of HUx with a ysalamir around his shoulders. If I come across any again, I'll be sure to link it here!
> 
> I don't??? Usually??? Write??? Oneshots??? Of course I'm not very good at finishing multichaptered fics either... But yeah, no, thanks for giving this a chance!


End file.
